User talk:Thedreamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Larryboy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LarryBoy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi there! Thank you SOOOO much for helping out my LarryBoy wiki. It looks awesome! JC Michaels 01:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thank you for talking to the other active contributor here. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude can you make my "LarryBoy Wiki" logo be the real logo for the wiki? It's thing is at http://images.wikia.com/larryboy/images/9/9a/LB3.jpg Thanks!:) Hey, Thedreamer! So, could you please, possibly, change the backround design for the wiki? I mean, LarryBoy's heroic pose is cool, and all, but can you, at least for now, change it to the League of Incredible Vegetables logo? That would be really cool, considering that the next LarryBoy installment is coming soon. JC Michaels 13:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) PLZ!!!!! ''' I tried, but it wouldn't change. Thedreamer 18:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC) NOOOO!!! :( Oh, well. But can't you go to "My Tools" and then "theme designer," then change the background tiles? Tried, but did't work. Thedreamer 20:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Thedreamer, can you please change the wiki background to the "Channel3 Background" picture that was just uploaded? -Sorry, but it's too big! Thedreamer (talk) 16:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! '''HERE IT IS!!! Hey, do you think you could replace the Wiki Logo? I have a new one here! JC Michaels (talk) 13:58, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thedreamer! It's JC! So hey, I was really trying to impliment those new continuity names for LarryBoy... Batman has the same (Nolanverse, Shumacherverse, Burtonverse), And I thought, since there are OBVIOUS continuity issues (Alfred's name change to Archibald, Lester Bumbly instead of Obadiah - which I tried to reconsile, but I've realized that maybe, like most comic book heroes, he has parallel universes!) Even if I don't reinstate those names, may I please be able to edit the front page again? Thanks for reading. In the end, this is all for the good names of God, LarryBoy, and VeggieTales! God bless, man! -JC Sorry, but while most people do that on other wikia, I don't feel like that it should happen on this wikia. Those terms are not really used by Big Idea nor are they easy to understand by some viewers. I feel that the new titles are more easy to understand. I will allow you to make edits to the main page, but no more "-iverses" titles, ok? No problem. I might discuss it with Tim Hodge later, I'm not sure. He might be able to help with the canon.